


他的眼神

by Danxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: Mark熟悉Eduardo大多数的眼神。但有一种例外。





	他的眼神

**Author's Note:**

> 送给北鼻MM！生日快乐！！！太久没动笔又非常仓促，肉估计不怎么好吃，但是希望心意至少能传达到～希望不顺快快跑掉，北鼻新的一岁越来越好=3=么么哒！

Mark熟悉Eduardo大多数的眼神。但有一种例外。  
Eduardo认真时的眼神。  
Eduardo认真时是很帅气的，特别正紧的那种帅气。有时配上那身正紧的三件套西装，他的气场甚至有些压人。被那样认真严肃的眼睛看着，你很难不被影响到。  
但Mark很少，很少见到这样的Eduardo。在他面前，Wardo总是放松的，笑意满满，关怀倍至。  
不过这并不代表马克不知道严肃认真的Eduardo 的存在。  
他当然知道。他善于观察。

Mark曾经看过Eduardo跟社团的干部打电话。  
那是一个突发情况，那家伙搞砸了一次重要活动的策划，却把责任推给了新人，Mark知道Eduardo很生气。  
Eduardo的语气一开始比较温和。他们谈论了这件事，他甚至听完了话筒对面Mark打赌都是废话的辩解，然后平和的又讨论了几句。  
但眼睛是骗不了人的。  
Mark就坐在旁边，看着Eduardo深色的眼睛里酝酿着风暴，晶体的反光仿若寒冰，瞳孔因为注意力的集中微微扩大，Mark猜想他在听这通电话的时候已经在脑内运算该如何补救。直到对话进入尾声，Eduardo才终于严肃而迫人地警告了对方并迅速给出了补救措施。  
Mark靠着沙发看着这样不同寻常他见到的Eduardo，有点着迷，于是在Eduardo挂电话的瞬间，Mark出其不意地拍了他的肩。  
Eduardo还沉浸在愤怒和失望中，感到触碰的那一刻他没有动，眼神却立刻转向了Mark的方向。  
凌厉而冰冷。  
Mark却感到一股电流抽在他的脊柱上，一路向下而去。  
他费尽全力才吞下已经到嘴边的呻吟。  
而Eduardo已经回过神来，他立刻露出抱歉的表情，眼神也缓和下来，但还带着一些恼怒和烦躁：“抱歉Mark，还有Dustin和Chris，学会那边出了点问题，我得回我电脑边等封邮件，你们游戏先玩着，我会尽快赶回来。”  
然而还没等Dustin和Chris回复哪怕一个字，Mark已经拽起Eduardo往房间走了。

一进房间Eduardo便被按在墙上，关于赶时间和离开的声音还没完全出口就被堵了回去——随着关门声而来的是Mark炽热的唇。  
他喜欢咬，喜欢唇齿并用，喜欢用力、霸道、毋庸置疑的掌控感。他喜欢感觉Eduardo是属于他的。但当Mark感到Eduardo揉着他后颈微微用力的指尖，他也会松开牙关，放那甜蜜灵活的舌进来。  
Eduardo喜欢舔，喜欢火热的缠绵，喜欢照顾到每一个角落直到彼此唇齿酥软、湿腻、液体多到来不及吞咽。  
但这不是Mark此刻的目的。他还想着刚才的眼神。这样的机会可不多见，Mark不想错过。  
于是他快速地伸手下去，摸上Eduardo腿间已经轮廓可见的弧度，然后毫不留情地按压揉捏。同时他垫起脚尖，借着Eduardo捧着他臀部的双手用自己胯部顶住Eduardo的大腿根，前前后后地撞击、摩擦、顶动，直到Eduardo为此腿软。  
而Eduardo顺从地发出一声潮湿隐忍的呻吟，却又立刻将头埋进Mark颈边，舔咬着他的耳朵以此转移注意力。他还记得客厅里的男孩们。  
但Eduardo也回报了Mark。他松开其中一只揉捏着Mark臀部的手，转而绕到Mark胸前，从帽衫下摆探进去摸上Mark苍白皮肤上艳丽的一点。他缠缠绵绵的揉弄，却在最温柔的时刻改用指甲用力摁下Mark已经挺立的乳尖，换得了Mark忽然收紧的手和大声的喘息。  
“来啊，Wardo，时间不多，你还要回邮件”，Mark为了给自己的嘴找点事，咬住Eduardo的喉结却又滑开，便索性移到侧面，靠在Eduardo漂亮的锁骨上，舔去微带咸意的汗滴，然后狠狠吸住他锁骨上的凹陷，留下一个个深色痕迹。  
Eduardo再次发出那种绵长、色情、但又可爱的声音，听的Mark背部一片酥麻，他干脆放弃手头工作，转而跪下，迅速解开Eduardo裤子的扣子，就这么埋进他挺动的胯部里。  
这下Eduardo连F词都说不完整了。  
Mark只是把Eduardo的裤子和内裤脱到卡住臀部的高度，他一边吸舔着头部，另一边的手不忘沿着内裤边沿插进裤子里肆意揉弄，甚至偶尔暧昧地划过Eduardo深藏的股沟。每到此时Eduardo插在他头发里的手就会收得更紧，带来一点点疼痛，但老天，Mark超爱这个。于是他含得更深，更仔细地舔过Eduardo性器上每道经络沟壑，更用力地吮吸——然后Wardo会发出那种窒息一般的、仿佛置身天堂的气音。而Mark简直能为这声音做任何事。  
于是他做了。

所以直到Eduardo把Mark的头发揉得一团糟，把自己的嘴唇咬到充血，最终射在Mark嘴里，Eduardo都不清楚Mark突如其来的激情是怎么回事。  
但很快他就知道了。  
因为当他喘息着伸手想帮Mark时，已经站起来了的Mark抓住了他的手腕扣在他身侧，另一只手搂住Eduardo纤细有力的腰，Mark凑到Eduardo耳侧，用他那一贯能戳中Eduardo的冷静语调低声但清晰地命令：“不是现在，Wardo。现在我要你收拾好自己，立刻离开这儿去等你那愚蠢的部下给你发邮件。但我要你时刻记得这点：我会就这么等你回来，就这么硬着直到你处理完那该死的邮件，而在此之间你要好好记得你为什么不能立刻和我操，为什么我要该死的硬这么久，为什么我只能靠着嘴里残留的你的精液回味而不是再吞下更多的、你的、新鲜的。”  
然后Mark放开了Eduardo，在他还因为Mark的话再次半硬得眩晕时，Mark就帮他重新穿好了裤子，扣好了衬衫、带他走到房间门口。  
在Mark打开门把Eduardo推出去的瞬间，Eduardo下意识回头看向站在门后阴影里的Mark。而Mark像是完全预料到了他会回头，正舔着手上残留的前液，冰蓝的眼睛闪着幽亮的光。  
“去吧，Wardo，我等你。”  
话音一落，Mark便向下深深吸住自己的中指和无名指，脸颊充满暗示地陷下去，Eduardo还能清晰地回想起刚刚那炽热紧致的触感——  
然后Mark啪地关上了房门。

Mark站在一片黑暗里，安静地听着Eduardo用有些混乱匆忙的语气和Dustin Chris道别然后离开Kirkland。  
确认彻底听不到Eduardo的动静后，“啵”的一声，Mark抽出自己的手指，拒绝了门外客厅里Dustin的对战邀请后转而在电脑前坐下。  
他在电脑前伸直胳膊反扳自己的双手，然后活动活动手指，兴致盎然地开始编程。

我喜欢那个眼神，所以Wardo，来吧，给我看更多。  
今晚真是——令人期待。

【End（大概？】


End file.
